In many applications, it is desirable to have relatively large capacitance in a small area in a semiconductor device. Therefore, there have been efforts on fabrication of metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitors to increase the density of capacitors, while maintaining their relatively large capacitance. Current methods for forming MIM capacitors are either forming parallel plates of metal with a thin dielectric between them to form vertical capacitors or using the space between metal lines patterns at the same level to form horizontal capacitors. Both of these current methods have the disadvantages of having limited capacitance area and therefore have to be made quite large to obtain the desired capacitance. Furthermore, stacking the capacitors vertically can cause problems with topography and planarization.